run away
by immastealyourcookies
Summary: Sakura is a 16 year girl that deals with an abusive father. She escapes and runs away in hope to get away from everything. But will her secret always stay a secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: escaping suna**

 **Summary:**

 **Sakura is a 16 year girl that deals with an abusive father. She escapes and runs away in hope to get away from everything. But will her secret always stay a secret?**

 **Authors note:**

 **Hello there readers just want to say that this is my first story hence why the summary might be pretty dull and bad. Well I got the idea from a short story I wrote in my English 2 class last year. Any type of criticism is accepted. Well hope you enjoy!**

In the middle of a room sat a young teenage girl crying. She was 16 years of age and her name was Sakura. She had bubble gum pink hair and bright emerald green eyes. Though at the moment, you couldn't tell since her hands were covering her face to cover up the tears. her whole body was trembling uncontrollably from the pain it was feeling. Though the pain wasn't as bad as it was like any other day. No today was a calmer day. She didn't get beat as much today. The most she received today was just being choked and dragged across the floor by her hair. She thought back to what her life was before. It was peaceful and calm. The perfect life any person could ask for.

She had a loving and caring parents. Both completely successful in the medical business. Her father was a doctor while her mother was a well-known pediatrician. That was before the accident. The accident that caused her mother's death which was 5 years ago. Her fault he said. It was all her fault. Or that's what her father had always said. He blamed her for the accident that to away his precious wife. Since the accident happened at the time that she was picking her up from her dance class. So for that he blamed her. At first he would just verbally abuse her hurting her with words he knew would hurt her. Then later came his drinking problem which was accompanied by physical abuse. Then after 3 years came the sexual abuse.

She wouldn't even try to fight him off because she already knew what would happen. The first night it happened he had sneaked into her room while she was asleep and she tried to get him off. Big mistake. It just made him more upset. He had broken her arm that day. Since he was a doctor no one really thought much about it he would write her excuses for her to miss school if necessary and make sure she caught up on school work.

Also since people knew his name from around no one grew suspicious and thought maybe she was just a clumsy girl. Everyone felt as if they were a perfect family even after her mothers death.

If only they knew! But they couldn't no she could never tell a soul. For what would people think or say? Would they even believe her that Mr. Takishi Haruno the renowned known doctor was abusing his teenage daughter for years and she never told a soul? Surely the blame would be put on her for the sexual abuse.

She couldn't tell a soul. Even if she wanted to whom would she tell? She had no friends she had been a loner ever since her mother died. Plus kids at her school always made fun of her calling her a freak and a teacher's pet just because she was academically advanced. When she was in 8th grade they had skipped her up to her freshman year saying she had brilliant mind.

Of course that only got her bullied her first two years in high school now she was 16 and a junior in high school. She didn't want to have to face more time being bullied at school and then come home to get abused by her father!

That's why for 2 years straight she would help out a restaurant as a waitress and save up money from tips and her pay check. Plus shed save her lunch money her father would give her and just eat the crappy stuff served at school. With all that money she had planned on being able to run away. She wanted to get away and start a new life. In one week's tops she would have enough money to support herself for a bit while she got a job and finished off school. she would rent a small budget apartment and go to a public school which would be a huge change from private school.

Shed have to change her identity and everything if she wanted to get away. She knew her father would track her down to no extent. She had already bought a black wig and blue colored contacts. She had a back pack set with clothes and certain items she would need for her trip. She planned on taking a train but knew that it would be the obvious place her father would track her down with so she decided on taking a bus.

She didn't know exactly where she wanted to go but anywhere was better the there.

Sakura quickly got up off the floor when she heard footsteps approaching. She braced herself for her father and she looked at the time. It was 10:45pm. She already knew what would happen and braced herself. Slowly the door knob turned and the door opened revealing her father's face. Soon he pushed the whole door open. She stared at his hard face and into his cold green eyes. The eyes that once caused her such happiness but now caused her so much pain.

He left the door open and walked towards Sakura. She already knew why he was here and waited for everything to be over. She didn't cry or say a word. She knew it would make it worst. In just a matter of moments It would all be over. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and she decided that tonight would be the last night she would leave tomorrow. Shed leave tomorrow and would finally be able to leave the hell hole she was in and never look back.

 **The next morning:**

When she sakura woke up she woke up with a new mindset. Today she would be free with not having to deal with her father's abuse. She did her normal duties like every other morning so to not raise suspicion with her father. She cleaned the house and got dressed as if she was going to school. She grabbed the backpack that she prepared with all the necessities she would need, well until she was firmly stable that is, and walked to the kitchen. She silently started preparing her father's breakfast.

Moments later her father was walking down the stairs and into the question. When sakura turned around to greet her father she was surprised to see him on the phone. She kept quiet to not disturb his call to not piss him off. Not that it would make much of a difference. She decided to keep on cooking and just listen to the conversation he was having.

"no of course it's no bother, I'll pick you up on my way home from the hospital " he spoke into the phone "ill also make some sleeping arrangements at the nearest hotel for both of you as well…Oh you want to stay here?...Of course it's no problem I just thought you would want privacy….yes it has been awhile since I've seen you both…any how I will speak to you later I'll be at the airport to meet you both…of course I'll see you soon." With that the phone call had ended.

Her father looked up at sakura then spoke with a hard voice. "Listen and listen closely I do not want to repeat myself, were having visitors over this week so you have to prepare the guest bedrooms."

Sakura didn't turn to her father but responded to him none the less. "Who's visiting?" she asked curious as to who would be coming to visit when no one was ever really allowed to come here.

"just make sure the rooms are ready like I told you." With that he stood up and grabbed the coffee she had prepared for him. He drank the hot coffee down in one fell swoop.

When he was done he put the cup down with a hard slam. He started walking to the door breakfast completely forgotten. When he had gotten to the door he called out to sakura. "if I were you id get a head start walking schools a pretty long way to go and I don't want to hear later from teachers that you were late to school." with that he opened the door and closed it shut.

Sakura let go of the breath she didn't know that she was holding and grabbed everything to make sure she was ready. She ate a quick breakfast because she didn't know when would be the next time she would eat something.

With all the courage in the world sakura walked out the front door and closed it shut. She readjusted the backpack on her back and took a few steps forward. After deciding that this indeed was the best thing for her she started walking. She headed in the direction of the bus station. She was glad that she was finally doing this and escaping the craziness that was in her house hold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **Authors note: hello again people! I got some positive reviews for this story so far so far so I've decided to go on with the 2** **nd** **chapter. Hopefully you guys enjoy the story. Again any types of comments both positive and negative are accepted. Well enjoy.**

When sakura had finally gotten to the train station she rushed into the restroom. By now her father probably would've gotten a call from the school saying that she hadn't shown up to her first period class. knowing that she had to act fast. When she rushed into the single use bathroom she quickly opened up her back pack and placed on her disguise. It had taken her only seconds to place on the wig but a bit longer for the contacts. She didn't like them but she had to. If not anyone would recognize just because of her eyes.

When she was finally done she stared back at the reflection staring at her through the mirror. There stood a girl with black long hair and bluish eyes staring back at her. The black hair made her look paler then before yet it brought out the blue color of the contacts. the wigs shape gave sakura black bangs that covered a bit of her eyes but not completely.

When she was content that no one would recognize her. She exited the bathroom and walked up to the ticket booth. She couldn't quite think of where she wanted to go. She saw the list of places that were scheduled for the day and saw the travel times. There were many options but she couldn't decide to pick. Finally she saw the name of a small town named shakuba town and thought it might be a interesting pick. So she paid for her ticket and rushed to the bus.

She went on inside even though they still had time to board. She wanted everything to go by quickly. She saw people packing their bags all on the bus through the bus window she placed herself in one of the middle rows. She hugged the backpack she had brought close to her body and kept staring out the window.

Sakura started thinking of what her new life would be like. Would she be able to be normal? Of course not! She had to live a life full of lies. She would never be able to talk to no one of her past for fear of her father finding her. She had to keep everything a secret until she could move as far away as possible from her father. Maybe even across the world.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard a soft voice of an elderly lady speak to her.

"excuse me dear" she said to grab her attention " but is it alright if I sit next you all the other seats are taken." And right she was sakura was so caught up in her thoughts she never heard when all the other passengers had gotten on board. Realizing that the woman was still waiting on a response she quickly responded.

"of course you can would you like to sit next to the window or is the aisle seat alright." She asked. " this seat will be fine deary." The lady responded while she sat down in the seat and then putting a yellow bag on her lap.

Sakura inspected the woman more closely. She seemed harmless. Nice clear complexion. The woman had deep brown eyes and dark gray hair that was swept into a braid of sorts. Sakura thought that the woman didn't look too old. She might've been in her late 40's for what she could tell.

"where are you headed all by yourself deary?" the old woman asked breaking her again out of her train of thought.

"oh im heading to shakuba town I have family there waiting for me." She replied thinking quick of the lie that she decided that she was gonna tell if any one asked her.

Sensing that sakura didn't want to talk anymore about the matter she quickly tried to change the subject.

"well my name is lady keiko but you can call me keiko and yours darling?" the old woman asked

"my name is Sa-er I mean its Yukie yeah my name is Yukie Hiroshma." She nearly slapped herself for the slip she almost had. Though she felt that the lady meant no harm, It still didn't mean she could trust her completely with it.

"Well Yukie, if you ever need anything im just a town away, I live in a town named konoha it's just a couple miles off of shakuba."

"Of course thank you Mrs. Keiko"

Before keiko could reply to sakura the bus came to an abrupt stop. Sakura could feel lady keiko moving around and trying to peek at what was happening. When sakura looked out the window of the bus she froze.

There was a cop car outside with two officers talking to the bus driver. They were holding a paper and approaching the bus door. keiko felt when sakura stiffened and looked at her worriedly. She peeked a bit out the window and saw the cop car parked right next to the bus.

When she looked to the front of the bus she saw two officers standing in the front of the seat. They seemed to be looking for someone they were holding a picture of a most peculiar girl she had pink hair and green emerald eyes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen have any of you seen this young girl, she is a runaway and her father is giving a good reward for her return." Spoke one of the officers. "shes about 5'3'' green eyes pink hair and is of 16 years of age" the officer started waving the picture of sakura around everywhere.

Keiko felt sakura gasp whenever the cops were walking towards them. She figured that this girl probably was the alleged runaway but had just disguised herself differently so she wouldn't be seen. Whatever the reason was for leaving mustve been a good reason. Shed convince her to tell her later all about it first she had to help her in some way.

The two officers stopped right next to their seats. The only thing sakura could think of was of how screwed she was.

She saw the way the officers looked at her after a few minutes they finally spoke.

"hey you miss can you get up for a minute." One of the officers asked.

Sakura froze. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. she was so close! Sakura was about to get up when all of a sudden a hand stretched out infront of her. she followed the arm and saw that it belonged to lady keiko.

"excuse me officers but what did you two need with my granddaughter?" asked lady keiko and watched as confusion crossed both the officers and sakuras face. but it was the only thing she could think of to help her out.

"this is your granddaughter Ma'am?" asked one of the officers wit h a questioning face.

"yes of course shes my granddaughter or what youre calling me a liar?" asked lady keiko sounding as annoyed as possible which in turn made the officers jump.

"No no of course not ma'am we were just—"

"you were just trying to annoy me and my granddaughter on our vacation the nerve of some people I swear you younger folk are getting so arrogant and so rude to your elders. Why don't you go bug someone else for a change." Said lady keiko while puffing air out of her nose.

Seeing that lady keiko was starting to get riled up the two officers bid farewell and got off the bus.

After the shock wore off of sakura she quickly looked at lady keiko. She was waiting for an explanation as to why she did what she did. When she saw that she wasn't gonna say anything without being asked sakura quickly spoke up.

"Why?" she asked looking straight at Keiko's face.

"Why what sweetheart?" she asked in a sweet tone seeming oblivious to what sakura was asking.

"Why did you protect me lady keiko?" she asked again still not understanding why she did what she did.

"Well dear any young child with a father who's well known through cities for being an amazing doctor would have to be running away for a damn good reason." Replied Lady Keiko in almost inaudible voice, only loud enough for sakura to hear.

Lady Keiko saw how sakura's eyes narrowed slightly. She didn't know what to say. There was no sense in denying it. She knew the truth. She was never good at lying.

"I-"Sakura was cut off by lady keiko.

"Its fine darling you don't have to explain it to me till you're ready." Said lady Keiko giving sakura a look to try and help her relax.

"Thank you very much keiko how could I ever repay you." Said sakura being thankful for having met this woman.

"Well there is one way." Started lady keiko

"yes?" asked sakura afraid that she'd ask for money because if she did she would be seriously screwed.

" I have a home in konoha that im in desperate need of someone to take care of while im gone for a few weeks or so since im usually going city to city I usually only get to stay for so long before I have to leave again and id hate for the home to waste away." Stated lady keiko looking straight at sakura directly in her eyes.

Sakura knew where she was headed with this and she didn't know how to feel.

"you want me to house sit for you?" asked sakura.

"In a way, I want you to live in the home and take care of it for me while I'm away. You wouldn't have to worry about paying bills or rent or anything it'll all be paid for by me. I just need you to care for it and that's all." Answered lady keiko

Sakura felt like she could die at the moment. It was a dream come true so of course she did the only thing that any person would do. She hugged lady keiko.

Lady keiko was shocked she never was used to these kinds of emotions but this girl seemed to warm her heart. She just chuckled a bit and then patted sakura's back. After awhile sakura let go of lady keiko and just smiled a small smile of thanks to her.

"I suppose youre still in school?" asked lady keiko after their little moment was over.

" yes I was in the middle of my junior year." Replied sakura confused as to why she was asking.

"well I cant deny a young person from her studies so ill get you into school I cant promise you anything about the best private school as I suppose youre used to. "

"any school is fine to me, honestly kids from private schools are just big snobs."

With that said lady keiko let out a small laugh. "yes my dear yes they are. But youre in luck I know exactly what school to ut you in with no questions asked."

"thank you lady keiko thank you so much for all of this." Spoke sakura.

"of course dear just don't make me regret ok?" said lady keiko " when we arrive to konoha we'll settle everything we have to settle before I have to leave again. For now get rest we still have a few miles to go before we reach konoha."

"yes my lady." Said sakura a small smile still present on her face as she let herself drift off into a small nap.

 **Ok second chapter done. Tell me how you guys are liking this. Any kind of comments are fine. Good and bad things are greatly accepted. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Authors note: hello everyone thank you for the reviews honestly they're very much appreciated thank you! Well I was initially working on this when I had posted the 2** **nd** **chapter but I kind of didn't save it and saw that it deleted so I had re start everything over.(which let me tell you was a drag because I could not find enough hours in the day to do this) But anyways hopefully you enjoy!**

Sakura woke up when she felt someone touch her. Out of fear sakura woke up hurriedly and was about to freak out. She thought her father had found her. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see him and waited for the slap that never came.

"Yukie?" asked lady Keiko as she looked at her worriedly wondering why she looked so frightened.

"Ahhh lady keiko my apologies" said sakura as she bowed her head embarrassed for having acted that way in front of lady keiko. It was just instinct for her after all though.

"It's fine dear." Said Lady Keiko as she chuckled a bit to try and ease Sakura's embarrassed mood.

"Alright then." Said sakura. She then looked around at her surroundings. They had gotten off the train and were expecting lady Keiko's bags. They didn't wait long since Lady Keiko had scared the poor bus worker to death to go a fetch her bags.

She had such a charm with people.

"So this is Konoha?" asked sakura still looking at everything.

The place was practically hidden away in trees. It looked like a very secluded and quiet town. How right she was. Lady Keiko's home was in a very quiet neighborhood.

When they arrived at Lady Keiko's home Sakura was shocked. Her home was beautiful. . It was two stories high and it was a mix between white stone and wood. There was a small garden of roses in the front of the house and when sakura looked at the roof she noticed a tree right in the middle of it.

Since sakura was ogling the house she never noticed when Lady Keiko had walked up to the door and was already unlocking it.

"Yukie dear?" Called out Lady Keiko as she was holding the door open and already half way in the house.

"Ahhh coming Lady Keiko" said Sakura as she hurriedly walked up to the door of the house she hesitated a bit in going inside. But none the less she followed Lady Keiko into the home.

Sakura stood stiffly in the middle of the living room. If the outside was amazing then this was just perfect. The room was modern yet classical. The couches were white with red throw pillows. And on the walls hung amazing paintings. Sakura looked around at everything with amazement. What amazed her more was one wall.

Well more like an entry way. It was made completely of glass. And for a good reason, in the middle of the house was a beautiful small garden. it had what appeared to be a small pond in the middle with a little wooden bridge to walk over it.

Beautiful plants were planted around the garden. Sakura then recognized the tree in the corner of the garden. It was the one she could she from outside.

Sakura stood still in the living just staring at the garden. She found the sight completely beautiful and peaceful.

"You like the garden I see?" asked Lady Keiko as she broke Sakura out of her thought.

"Yes it's quite beautiful Lady Keiko your whole house is just amazing." Replied sakura, while she turned to look at her. She saw the she had changed into a different outfit something more comfortable. She was wearing what appeared to be a matching jog suit.

"Why thank you darling but you know this is your home to for now you know." Said Lady Keiko as she sat down. Why don't you take a look around the place while I rest for a bit hmm?"

"I don't want to intrude." Replied sakura feeling embarrassed.

"No of course not dear, now go look around you're going to have to be familiar with the place after al some time dear." Said Lady Keiko as she shooed sakura off with her hands and signaled her to not protest any longer because she was going to get her way or another.

"Yes my Lady." Said Sakura as she scurried off to explore her new home.

After a few hours sakura had finally finished exploring her new home.

Lady Keiko had shown her where she would be sleeping and where her room was incase sakura ever needed anything.

Sakura had finished settling into her room. There wasn't much too unpack for her anyways. She had only brought what she could fit into her back pack.

Lady Keiko said that she'd take Sakura out later on to buy her new clothes. Sakura agreed as long as she let her pay for the things.

For the moment sakura was in the kitchen preparing tea for Lady Keiko and herself. Lady Keiko was making a call to the school that she would start attending next week.

In a way Sakura felt very bad. This lady that barely even knew her was taking care of her better than anyone she had known.

She felt so grateful. She would pay Lady Keiko back some day whenever she was financially stable and everything.

She carried the tea to the living room where Keiko was waiting for her. When she got there she saw that Keiko was no longer on the phone.

Since Sakura didn't know where she was going she had tripped. It sent the dishes crashing to the ground and spilling the tea all over the floors.

"Oh my God Lady Keiko I am so sorry" said sakura as she got on her knees and started picking up the glass. She felt when Keiko had her hands on her shoulder. Sakura flinched frightened of what she would do.

"I'm so sorry please I'm truly sorry I know I'm a complete klutz." Said Sakura as she was crying and still trying to pick up the pieces of glass.

Quickly Keiko took her hands off of Sakura. She saw the way she was scared and how she flinched like she was scared that she would be punished.

"Yukie dear calm down it's fine it was an accident." Said Keiko "what _happened to this girl? Why is she so frightened?"_ she thought as she tried again to calm her down.

After a few minutes sakura calmed down. She felt embarrassed for what happened. And she was scared. Countless of times before her father would've punished her for even pouring the tea the wrong way.

She felt even worst when she thought that Lady Keiko would be the same and punish her the same way as her father.

Instead there she was comforting her and trying to calm her down.

After Sakura was completely calm Keiko spoke.

"Now dear don't worry about anything it was just a cheap tea set a gift from my nephews wife." She said in hopes of calming sakura and in a way it worked. "She's always giving me cheap tea sets for gifts." She sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her so sakura could sit next to her.

"Are they nice?" asked sakura as she sat down "your family I mean"

"They're something I guess you could say." Replied Keiko "My nephew is a bit of a stick in the mud, he kills the atmosphere so fast. His wife on the other hand can be a goof ball. She completes him in a way."

"Do they have kids?" asked Sakura. She felt bad for intruding but she felt curious.

"2 boys one should be in college by now and the other should be around your age." Replied Keiko "I'll tell you though the eldest is a bit like his father when it comes to business he can be more laid back though, his brother though God almost a replica of his father. He's a bit of a troubled soul."

"Oh" replied sakura

"What about you dear?" asked Keiko hoping she hadn't stepped over the bar. Very quickly she regretted it. She saw how sakura flinched and how tears were close to escaping her eyes. She was about to apologize but sakura beat her to it.

"My mother died five years ago in a car accident." Replied sakura giving a bitter sweet smile. "She was the sweetest person ever. She never caused any harm to anyone she loved her family more hen anything."

"I remember how she used to read me stories and sing to me when I was going to sleep at night. How she comforted me whenever the other kids in school would make fun of me and laugh at me because of my gigantic forehead. Also how she never missed any of my dance recitals."

"You two were close?" asked Keiko

"She was my best friend. My only friend." Said Sakura as she tried to stop the tears that were trying to come out of her eyes.

"Well hopefully you find a friend in me Yukie." Said Keiko as she placed her hand on top of hers.

"I already do my Lady." Said sakura as she gave her a small smile. And in return keiko returned a smile. It was smile but it comforted sakura.

"And your father Yukie? What about your father?" asked Keiko when she said that she saw how she furrowed her brow and how her eyes turned a bit dull? She could then tell that Sakura was in fact wearing contacts.

"He's the reason I ran away." Was all that sakura said she didn't want to tell Lady Keiko her past life yet.

"Alright dear don't worry I won't push you until you're ready." Said keiko reassuring Sakura that everything was fine.

"Thank you Lady Keiko."

"Anytime dear but you know you don't have to wear a disguise here in this house, nothings gonna happen to you I promise." Said Keiko.

"Of course" said sakura giving Yukie a smile.

"Now is Yukie your real name or do you mind telling me your actual name?" asked Lady Keiko

"No it's not my real name but it's the one I will be going by for as long as I can. But my real name is Sakura."

"Sakura. What a beautiful name." said Keiko

"Thank you" said Sakura.

"And I suppose your natural hair color is pink and you have green eyes." Stated Keiko

Sakura looked shocked for a moment trying to think of how she knew that but then remembered when the police had been showing her picture to everyone on the bus. God everyone must've known who she was by now.

"Like I said deary your secret is safe with me." Said Keiko again reassuring Sakura that she could trust her.

"Thank you for everything Lady Keiko I promise to pay you back for everything you've done for me." Said sakura

Lady Keiko just shook her head "No dear you do not have to pay me back at all really helping me with the house is good enough for me."

Lady Keiko was shocked when sakura jumped up to hug her. it was the first time anyone ever really showed her such kindness to her in a while. She didn't want to tell sakura that her relationship with her family was a bit strained.

She hurried sakura off to bed stating it'd be a long day or the both of them tomorrow.

* * *

Heavy metal music played loudly. His parents weren't home so he didn't have to worry about the volume. He also didn't have to worry about his parents finding yet another girl in his room.

There both of them lay on his bed making out without a care in the world. That was until there was a knocking at the door.

Angry that his little session was cut short he gently shoved off the small brunette and stomped towards the door. When he opened it there was a man with dark black hair and onyx colored eyes. Eyes that looked very much like his own. Of course it was his brother who else would it be.

"What do you want Itachi" growled out the teen severely upset to be interrupted by his brother none the less.

"Well little Sasuke I just thought id inform you that mom and dad will be arriving in a few minutes, and I certainly hope you don't want the same incident from last time to repeat itself now do we. With that said Itachi walked down the hallway back into his own room.

"Fuck" whispered Sasuke as he turned back to look in the room and to see the girl that was laying on his bed. "you need to leave now."

"But Sasuke-kun we were just getting started" whined the girl as she threw herself at him.

"We'll finish this later Natalie" said Sasuke as he tried prying the girls hands off of him.

"My name is Tasha" said the girl as she grabbed onto him again. "Let me help you remember my name better."

"I said next time" said Sasuke as he pulled the girl off "you need to leave NOW or else I'm going to regret even being near you.

With that said the girl quickly gathered her things and followed Sasuke to the door. The last time he let one go by herself she stayed and met his parents claiming she was his girlfriend and that they were very serious.

This wasn't even nearly true. He never kept a serious girlfriend. It was always just another girl after another day.

It was just who he was. He could never keep to one girl. It wasn't something he wasn't interested in. He saw how his friends were with their girlfriends it definitely wasn't something he could do. Just stick to one girl it'd be maddening. They were all the same anyway just after his money and his looks.

The day he found a decent girl he'd for sure stop sleeping around.

After finally making sure the girl was out of the house and gone Sasuke quickly rushed back to his room.

He lowered the music and grabbed his school back pack. He pulled out his homework for the night and started working on it.

He was hallway through when his mom walked into the room. His mother was a somewhat peaceful woman.

She had long black hair and deep brown eyes. They were warm and loving. She always wore a smile on her face. she was a small thing compared to his father.

His father was 6'3'' while his mother was about 5'5''. His father had a strong build. Dark brown hair and dark colored eyes. His eyes unlike his mothers were a bit colder. He would rarely be impressed with anything Sasuke did. He much more favored Itachi.

To him Itachi was everything he could ever want in a son. Talented smart and good at everything he did.

Girls loved him just as much as they did him. He was good looking of course resembling his father. Which was another point towards him.

Sasuke of course rivaled his brother in many ways but of course to his father Itachi was number one. This was fine with him since he always had his mother's support.

After a few minutes his mother spoke softly to him.

"We're home dear." She said as she walked towards him a brushed his hair out of his face

"Hn how was it?" he asked. He knew they had been at a meeting at the family company. It was the family business his father had inherited part of. The other part belonged to his crazy great aunt Keiko.

"Your father's request was denied, your aunt isn't giving up her part of the business nor will she name who her heir will be." Replied his mother

"It's not like she has anyone to actually give the business to she has no family except for us even then were not even really related." Said Sasuke understanding how upset his father might be.

"Yes but she could give it to someone outside of the family there aren't any rules against that." Said his mother as she walked towards the door. "Well try and get some sleep you have school tomorrow."

With that said she walked towards the door and walked out.

Sasuke quickly finished up the last equations of his homework and then headed to him bathroom.

He showered quickly and got dressed to go to sleep. It felt like tomorrow would be a long day.

 **And done! This took me longer than I expected. I really haven't juggled my work with this and everything else. Well thank you to those reading this story I appreciate the support. And to those who reviewed you guys are awesome and I appreciate it very much. Sorry if its short im working on making them longer chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Authors note: hello Readers. I appreciate everyone who is reading through this story. Like always any type of criticism is accepted. It just helps me get better! I started this right after I put up the 3** **rd** **chapter. So enjoy!**

* * *

 **The next morning:**

Sakura was scared beyond belief. Lady Keiko informed her that she would start attending school today. They would wait till the weekend to buy her other necessities so she'd be using the things she had brought in the meanwhile.

Didn't matter much since it was only two days.

But even so she was nervous she was always teased beyond belief at her old school. They'd make fun of her every chance they got. She didn't want a repeat of her old school. but she wasn't the type of girl to let her grades fall behind.

She would try to ignore any rude comments and such. She wasn't planning on making friends neither. She didn't want to get close to anyone just for the fact that it scared having to trust someone.

Of course she trusted Lady Keiko. How could she not she was her savior since the moment they met all she had ever done was take care of her. And she thanked her for that.

What frightened her most was that she would be leaving Sunday after making sure Sakura had everything that she'd need. She had business to take care of. This included traveling around. She was already explained of how she was to take care of everything.

Sakura was going to do her best to repay her for everything. She even decided she'd help with the garden. She'd focus on brightening the one outside just like the inside one.

Lady Keiko even decided to let her do a project with the outside patio. She had so many ideas of what she could do. Keiko had said she would even leave her the number of her favorite architect and contractor in case she would need it. She decided to make sure to fit everything to Keiko's taste.

Of course she knew the project was just to take her mind off the loneliness.

But she didn't care. Either way she would make the best of it.

And here she was now in a black car being dropped off at her first day of school. She didn't know how to drive (or even have a car) to be able to go back and forth, so Keiko got her transportation taken care of for the meantime.

The car stopped right in front of the school gate. The driver opened the door for Sakura and helped her out. He could sense she was nervous so he gave her a friendly smile.

She smiled weakly back and said a quick thank you before grabbing her bag and walking towards the school building. It was quiet not many people were there.

She figured she was early which was good. She needed to go to the main office to get her schedule and stuff taken care of.

She followed the directions Lady Keiko had given her. Before she knew it she was standing in front of a big oak door.

She knocked and waited for a response. She figured they hadn't heard her so she tried knocking again. That time the door swung open knocking her to her feet. She fell with a soft thud.

Her things fell everywhere on the floor. Of course she didn't care much about her things she was currently rubbing the side of her head that got hit with the door. God she hadn't felt pain like that in a while.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" yelled a woman with bleach blonde hair and hazel brown eyes. She had a diamond painted on her forehead and God her chest was huge!

"AHH IM SORRY" said a boy with blonde spiky hair and cerulean blue eyes. He extended a hand towards her and Sakura flinched. She closed her eyes shut and prepared herself fora blow anywhere but it never came.

When she opened her eyes she saw the concern shown in their eyes.

"Are you alright MS?" asked the woman

"Oh yes I just hit my head a bit with the door" replied Sakura as she rubbed her head she started grabbing her things off the floor and was surprised when she saw that the boy was helping.

When she got up the boy handed her her things.

"Thank you." Whispered Sakura as she ducked her head down a bit.

"You must be Yukie I presume?" said the Lady

Sakura was confused at first but then remembered that it was her new identity.

"Oh right yes my name is Yukie Hiroshima you must be Lady Tsunade."

"Yes I am I've been expecting you, please come inside my office." Said Tsunade as she opened the door for her to get inside. "And you Naruto get to class; I don't want to hear that you were late to class."

Naruto was staring at Sakura so he didn't really hear what she had said.

"NARUTO DID YOU HEAR ME I SAID GET TO CLASS" yelled Tsunade. With that said the boy ran off to class.

Her voice it made Sakura flinch. She hated when people raised their voice when not necessary. Her voice was especially loud and a bit scary.

Sakura walked into the office and Tsunade followed after her. The office was quite nice. It was a mint green color with white furniture. The flooring was a beautiful type of tile. Everything in the room complimented each other perfectly

In the middle was an oak wood desk with two chairs in the front of it and one grand chair behind it.

In the far corner stood another desk smaller he the one in the middle. Sakura read the name off of the name plate. _Shizune_

It must've belonged to Tsunade's secretary.

"Well now Ms. Hiroshima please have a seat." Said Tsunade as she sat done in her grand chair and gestured for her to sit in one of the ones in front of her.

Sakura did as she was told out of fear of what might happen if she didn't.

"So what brings you to Konoha High?" asked Tsunade.

"Private school wasn't a good experience for me." Replied Sakura in a quiet voice. It was partly true anyway.

"So you decided to give public school a shot?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes Ma'am" whispered Sakura trying to avoid making eye contact with Tsunade. God how she feared eye contact.

"Well then usually we don't take in late enrollers, however given who is your guardian at the moment we will be making this exception." Said Tsunade.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade." Said Sakura as she bowed her head in thank you to her.

'' _she's so formal? What kind of parents teach their kids to be this polite?"_ thought Tsunade.

"Yes well we have to get you a photo ID and your class schedule and you can take a picture with your phone of the map against the wall we actually don't have any on hand ones at the moment" apologized Tsunade.

"I don't have a phone at the moment." Said sakura "But I have a photographic memory so I don't think it'll be a problem.''

With that said Tsunade gave Sakura her schedule and a photo ID . Sakura looked at the map one more time before she stepped out of the office and bowing her head and giving a small thank you to Tsunade.

'' _I think imma like this girl"_ thought Tsunade as she started her day with all the paper work that had to be taken care of.

Sakura walked down the hallway towards her homeroom class. The hallway was empty mainly because the students were all in their classes already.

Sakura looked at her schedule.

Monday, Wednesday, and Friday she had:

 _ **Home room- with Kakashi Hatake 50mins**_

 _ **English- with Kurenai Yuhi 45mins**_

 _ **Lunch 45mins**_

 _ **Math- with Asuma Sarutobi 45mins**_

 _ **Government- with Iruka Umino 45 mins**_

 _ **Any sports activities will be taken during this period if not then you will be free to go home.**_

 _ **Tuesdays and Thursdays she had:**_

 _ **Art- with Anko 50mins**_

 _ **Music- with Itachi Uchiha 45mins**_

 _ **Lunch 45mins**_

 _ **P.E.- with Guy 45mins**_

 _ **Science- with Orochimaru 45 mins**_

 _ **Any sports activities will be taken during this period if not then you will be free to go home.**_

Since Sakura was busy reading her schedule she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going. She had bumped into a man and almost fell back. But a arm caught her around her waist to balance her out.

Sakura froze.

The contact was too sudden. It was completely unexpected and she felt uncomfortable. She didn't like the idea of a guy holding her or even being near her personal bubble.

Yet here was this man holding onto her holding her from falling.

Her mind went blank. She couldn't think of a thing to say.

A voice broke her train of thought.

"Ms. Are you okay?"

When Sakura looked up she saw a guy with deep onyx brown eyes and dark ebony hair staring at hair. He was handsome yes but it didn't mean she was comfortable with the position.

She tugged herself away from the man as if she had gotten burnt.

She saw a hint of confusion in his eyes. He probably wondered why she pulled away the way she did.

"Thank you" whispered sakura as she walked around the man and continued towards her class leaving a slightly confused man standing in the hall.

It was the first time ever a girl had ignored him in that way. Hell! No girl would've pulled away had he been holding her like the way he held her.

He smirked " _I think you met your match little brother"_ he thought as he pulled his pony tailed hair tighter moving his bangs out of his face. He walked towards his music class knowing his students were waiting on him.

 **BACK TO SAKURA** :

Sakura had finally reached her homeroom class. She looked at the clock and saw she was only 15 minutes late. Of course she'd be excused since she was new.

Sakura was reaching towards the door when she heard a voice speak behind her.

"Well hello there."

Sakura jumped. What the hell was wrong with the people in this school and scaring her?

She instinctly put a few feet between them. She put a hand over her heart to stop it from beating so fast. When she looked up she saw a man with gray hair. The bottom half of his face was covered with a mask.

"You must be the new student Tsunade told me about." Spoke Kakashi.

"Uh hi yes im Yukie Hiroshima"

"Kakashi Hatake" he held out his hand for Sakura to shake. And she did though it felt weird she couldn't be rude she wasn't trained to be rude.

"Well let's get inside so I can introduce you to the class shall we." Said Kakashi as he grabbed the door knob and twisted it open.

He let sakura go ahead of him and then went in after her.

When sakura walked inside all eyes were immediately on her. This scared her. She wanted to run. But she knew she couldn't.

"Hello everyone I'd like you all to meet Yukie Hiroshima" Spoke Kakashi "She will be your new classmate for the remainder of the year, why don't you tell us about yourself Yukie."

Sakura stood quiet she couldn't find any words to say. Then out of nowhere a loud voice broke through the room

"HEY YOURE THAT GIRL I DROPPED OUTSIDE OF GRANNY TSUNADE'S OFFICE!"

When Sakura looked up indeed there was the very boy who hit her with the door. She felt embarrassed having everyone stare at her.

"Naruto please be quiet." Said Kakashi obviously annoyed by Naruto's outburst. "Now Yukie do you want to tell us anything at all about yourself?"

Sakura contemplated this. She didn't know what to tell everyone. Kakashi sensing her discomfort with all of this decided it was best just to sit her down somewhere.

"I guess you aren't much of a talker huh" stated Kakashi. "Well that's fine right now we only have one seat available and that's the one in the far corner-"

He was cut off by girls gasping.

"But Kakashi sensei that's the seat next to Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah why does she get to next to my Sasuke?"

"She's probably just some stalker who's going to annoy him"

Kakashi sighed. He knew this was gonna happen. All the girls were complaining about how she got to sit next to Sasuke. While Sakura was in her own world thinking of how the bullying was already about to start.

"Yukie." Spoke Kakashi breaking her out of her thoughts "Please go sit next to Sasuke."

"oh yes sensei" said Sakura. She was about to go but then thought for a moment. Who was Sasuke?

"Umm Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura

"Yes Yukie?" answered Kakashi

"Umm who's Sasuke?" she asked looking down embarrassed for not knowing who this Sasuke person was.

After a few gasps from a few girls the room went silent. After a few seconds there was a big laughter in the back of the room.

The blonde guy from earlier was laughing his head off.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA Sasuke-teme she doesn't know who you are!"

Sakura felt more embarrassed as she saw everyone's facial reaction some were in pure shock the others seemed amused.

Kakashi sensing that she was uncomfortable coughed awkwardly to gain her attention.

"He's the boy with black spiky hair all the way in the back near the corner." Spoke Kakashi "Don't worry about doing anything today just think about it as a free day"

"Thank you sensei." Said sakura as she did a small bow and hurriedly walked to her seat.

 **BACK OF THE CLASS ROOM**

After the small outburst from Naruto do to the girl's obliviousness of who he was Sasuke went back to ignoring the world. He saw when the girl was headed towards the seat next to him.

He knew that the minute she got towards him she would pester him with questions and throw herself at him. That's how mostly all girls were with him. Not that he minded though.

When she sat next to him he waited for her to try and get his attention somehow. After a few minutes he realized she hadn't tried anything he peeked at her through the corner of his eyes. He was shocked to see her looking straight down at a book and reading it.

She acted like she didn't care who she was sitting next to.

He watched for a few more minutes through the corner of his eye to see if maybe she was just acting and sending glances at him when he wasn't looking. Yet nothing, she just ignored his and everyone else's presence like they didn't exist.

He was going to try and get her attention but Naruto had already beaten him to the punch. He slammed his palms on the girl's desk. In turn it made her jump up high and flinch. She looked petrified. She dropped her book of her desk and put her arms in front of her to protect herself.

Sasuke at first thought the reaction was weird yeah Naruto was loud and surprising but that was a bit of an overreaction. Then he brushed it off thinking it was because she was reading the book and had forgotten her surroundings.

After a few seconds the girl had put her arms down and placed one at her heart to try and calm herself down.

"Hi-yah there!" said Naruto as he leaned closer in to her causing the girl to lean back and try to put space between them.

"IM NARUTO UZUMAKI!" He yelled causing the girl to flinch "I'm sorry for knocking you over earlier today outside of Tsunade's office."

Before she couldn't even think of what to say another girl came over. She had bleach blonde hair tied up into a pony tail and baby blue eyes. She was thin and about her height.

"Naruto you idiot you're scaring her!" she yelled hitting him over the head.

"OWW INO WHAT THE HELL?!" screeched Naruto as he rubbed his head

"Both of you stop you're both scaring her" spoke another girl. She had chocolate brown hair tied up in two buns and deep brown eyes. She was mostly fit and looked to be about a few inches taller than Sakura.

"Sorry about those two they're both quite loud and obnoxious at times" spoke the girl earning two heys from both blonde's.

"WELL IT'S TRUE!" said the girl as she faced both blonde's and they started bickering as the bell rang. Sakura quickly got out of her seat and left out the class in search of her next one.

"Anyways back to what I was saying hi-"when the girl turned around she was surprised not to see the girl there anymore.

"Huh? Where'd she go?" asked Naruto completely oblivious to what had happened.

"The bell rang you moron." Spoke Sasuke as he headed towards the door to head to his next class.

"HEY TEME WAIT FOR ME" yelled Naruto as he rushed after Sasuke.

 **WITH SAKURA**

After escaping the kids from her previous class Sakura quickly made her way to her next class.

She had memorized the map from Tsunade's office so finding her next class wasn't hard. She had moved unnoticed in the hall way to her next class. When she arrived there were very few students in the class.

She saw a lady with lon black hair and red eyes shifting threw paper work on her desk. Sakura walked up towards her.

"Excuse me are you Kurenai?" asked Sakura timidly

"Yes yes I am you must be Yukie am I correct?"

"Yes ma'am" replied Sakura with a slight bow. The teachers probably thought it was weird but it was habit. In private school and at home they were taught to thoroughly respect their elders even if they didn't deserve it.

"Well its very nice to meet you Yukie please no formalities you'll make me feel old" said Kurenai with a small laugh. "Now just give the class a few minutes to all settle down and then we can introduce you to everyone."

"ummm could we skip introductions I don't really like having attention on me" said Sakura quietly afraid that she would get mad.

"Are you sure you don't want everyone to get to know you?" asked Kurenai

"Yes all I need is to know where I can sit and what you would need me to do." Replied Sakura hoping she would be okay with this.

"Of course well the front seat right there isn't taken so you can sit there and luckily we're starting a new lesson today so you don't have to worry about catching up with anything." Said Kurenai with a small smile.

"Thank You Kurenai-sensei" spoke sakura as she bowed again

"ah ah ah Yukie remember no formalities" she said with a small laugh

With that said Kurenai went back to going through her paper work while Sakura went to her seat. She sat down and waited for the class to start.

The bell rang soon and the students started piling in in groups. Everyone soon got into their seats and were having light conversations while they waited for class to start.

"Hello everyone" spoke Kurenai "Today we're going to learn about different types of symbolisms in different types of novels. I want to assign everyone into a project in which you will read a novel in the choices I give you and you will pick out the different type of symbolisms through the first few chapters of the book. You must pick the symbolisms for the chapters and then right an explanation on them."

Sakura heard the whole class groan n frustration but she didn't know why I mean symbolism was completely easy. She had learned about it a few years back in her old school. Then again she hated the idea of being grouped with a person she preferred doing the work by herself.

"Now since we're actually even on students now everyone will be in groups of two. Hinata im grouping you with Yukie since she is gonna barely be getting into the grove of things ok" said Kurenai. She then proceeded to name out the people into their assigned groups.

People all over the class started moving to their new partners. Sakura however didn't even know who her partner was till she looked up and saw a timid looking girl standing in front of her. She had short violet blue colored hair with pearl colored eyes. It in a way scared her but she brushed it off.

The girl didn't seem dangerous to her at all. The most intimidating part about her was that she was downright beautiful. Her face looked like a porcelain doll. All her movements had a sense of grace within them.

"Hello my name is Hinata **." (A/N: Hinata doesn't stutter in this she'll be shy yes but no stuttering.)**

Sakura figured that she would at least try an effort to not be rude to this girl. But she surely wasn't going to start having an all-out conversation with her outside of the project.

"Hi im Yukie Hiroshima" she spoke softly and gestured for the empty desk next to her "please sit down"

When Hinata sat down they just both awkwardly sat in a silence neither knowing what to say.

After a few more moments of silence Hinata realized nothing was going to get done that way she decided to be the bigger girl and speak.

"So did you want to start on the project?" asked Hinata unsure if she was going to actually help with the project or make her do it by herself.

"Oh umm yeah I pretty much have an idea of how we can do the project." Replied Sakura.

"Does it involve me doing all the work for the both of us?" asked Hinata thinking that that was what she was planning.

"Oh no no no I was just gonna suggest you take half the chapters and I'll take the other half and we can work on it separately and just turn it in together." Replied Sakura hurriedly

" _She's actually going to help on the project?" thought Hinata surprised_

Sakura watched as Hinata face turned to a look of surprise. Maybe she felt insulted that she didn't want to work together on the project with her. maybe she felt sakura couldn't do it and didn't want to be held back from doing a good grade.

"Im sorry if I offended you or anything I wasn't trying to be rude if you want to-"

Hinata cut her off "No you didn't offend me it's just usually when I get partnered up with someone they always make me do all the work and then take credit for it."

"Oh well no I can do the work I learned this already before so it wont be hard and that way its half and half we can turn it in by Friday." Said Sakura

"Sounds like a plan" said Hinata "you can take the first chapter and ill take the second if you want we could go over them at my house"

"No it's fine we can look over on it on Friday in class." Spoke Sakura hurriedly. She didn't want to have to see anyone after school though she was sure Hinata meant no harm right now it didn't mean it wouldn't bite her in the ass later.

"oh ok then Yukie" said Hinata as she grabbed her books and stashed neatly in her bag. "Well the bells going to ring, ill see you around I guess."

A few minutes later the bell rang. All the students got out of their seats and started walking towards the door.

Sakura had looked at her schedule and quickly started walking to her next class.

She walked with her head down. Hair covering her face she made sure she'd be able to see the person in front of her. she avoided physical contact with as many people as she could. Sadly her next period was in the middle of such a busy hallway.

Sakura barely had time to react when she bumped into somebody. And she fell right on her bottom. It just wasn't her day today.

When she looked up she saw a hand stretched out towards her in front of her face. when she followed the hand towards the source she recognized him as the boy who she had been chosen to sit next to in her homeroom.

What was his name again? Ugh she couldn't remember she ignored his hand and sat up on her own.

She saw a slight look of confusion in his eyes when she rejected to take his hand to help her up. She paid no attention to it though and just whispered a quick sorry and went off her way.

Leaving behind a very confused Sasuke. Though he didn't show it he was shocked that she hadn't acknowledged him like every other girl would. He ignored it though and put his attention back on the red head in front of him.

One of his most annoying fan girls. But she was able to scare off most of the rejected girls from his list and that made her an asset. He could care less for the words that were spewing out of her mouth.

He only enjoyed the time that they would have behind closed doors. Because she was the only one who would practically do EVERYTHING he said.

She wasn't the prettiest thing but she was able to get the job done so what did it matter. ( **A/N: Don't hate me for this please.)**

When he saw Naruto he said a quick good bye and promise of seeing each other later and walked towards the blonde idiot.

"Sasuke-teme there you are I thought you'd never leave that hag Karin's side." Spoke naruto

"Hn, whatever Dobe Karin's good for what she's good for" replied Sasuke as he shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking to their class.

"Whatever, I still think you need to get yourself a girlfriend that isn't a total slut." Said Naruto as he walked by Sasuke's side.

"Yes because your girl is such an angel." Said Sasuke sarcastically knowing full and well the slut that Naruto was dating.

"Hey she's been faithful to me since we've started dating anything before that doesn't matter." Fought back Naruto.

"Hn" Sasuke knew full and well that wasn't true. For the mere fact that he had already been with Naruto's girlfriend already twice. Hell the whole football team has been with that girl more than twice!

 **BACK TO SAKURA:**

After having the run in with what's his face Sakura walked hurriedly towards her class. She didn't want to be late and give the professor a bad impression of her. cause then it would be like in her old school. all the teachers hated her because she would always miss days.

They said it was because her father was a doctor so she was able to miss when she wants because she'd always have daddy's little excuses covering for her. little did they know daddy was the reasons she would always miss

Deciding not to dwell on the past any longer sakura kept towards her next class. When she finally reached the room she saw the door closed but was sure the bell didn't ring so she opened the door and stepped inside.

She turned cold dead white. She couldn't believe what she was seeing of all the people in the world and all the places he was here. Oh lord the world was just against her today.

 **Ok im ending the chapter here because I haven't uploaded a chapter in a while and if I keep going I'll never upload one with my time span. Im sorry to anyone that is upset about me making Sasuke a playboy. I hope it doesn't bother you so much you don't read the rest of the story. Well anyways till next time I hope you guys enjoyed this!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok very very very sorry I never updated this! Took me awhile but was finally able to come back online.

Well anyways let me get on with it!

 _Recap of last time:_

 _She turned cold dead white. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Of all people in the world and of all the places, he was here! Oh lord the world was just against her today._

There in the background stood her cousin Sasori. She was sure, of it. His red short spiky hair and pale white skin were a giveaway along with his deep brown eyes. Eyes she remembered all too well.

When they were younger Sasori had always teased and bullied her along with a few of his friends when they were growing up. He believed she was just a cry baby who got whatever she wanted from her parents whenever she wanted.

One time during her years of abuse she had tried talking to Sasori about what was happening, sadly he just shunned her and said she was lying about the whole situation in order to get attention. He even went as far as telling his uncle (Sakura's father) about her accusations towards him.

After a few minutes she realized she had been staring at him for a bit and decided to take a seat as far away as possible from him. She scanned the front to look for her teacher. She saw a man sitting at the desk going through a few papers. The man was built with dark colored hair and a small beard.

She walked up towards his desk and waited for him to notice him not wanting to disrupt him. After a few minutes the man looked up at Sakura with curious brown eyes, as to why she was standing in front of his desk.

"Can I help you miss?" He asked

"Oh, umm yes I'm the new student Sa- I mean Yukie Hiroshima." Replied Sakura realizing her almost slip up.

"Are you sure because you don't seem to be so sure about it?" Replied the man

Sakura panicked in thinking that her cover had been blown. When the man saw Sakura's expression, he chuckled, " I'm joking my name is Asuma."

Sakura let out a silent breath of relief. All the tension leaving out of her body.

"Where did you want me to sit Sensei?" She asked quietly.

"Feel free to sit in the front if you'd like, Kami knows no one else does." He stated.

"Yes Sensei" replied Sakura giving a small bow before walking to a random seat in the front of the class. She chose to sit in the right corner of the class next to a window.

She placed her belongings down on the floor and took out a single notebook and pen. She rested her chin in the palm of her hand waiting for the class to start.

From the corner of her eyes she could see people walking in. A few people would occasionally look at her but then looked away as if she was the most uninteresting thing in the world.

She decided to look out the window to distract her mind seeing as class wouldn't be starting anytime soon. Given Asuma was still focused solely on the papers ahead of him.

She just wanted this class to be over already. She never in a million years would've thought she'd end up in the same school as her cousin. To think when she thought things would be going smoothly.

Sakura lost her train of thought when she heard someone take a seat in the chair next to hers. She peeked from the corner of her eyes and saw the same girl from her previous class.

She looked her over a bit more and felt a bit of envy. She had beautiful long violet colored hair that she had pulled into a pony tail with just a few pieces of hair to frame her face. Her eyes were lavender and she had no pupils. It would look creepy normally but this girl was able to pull it off.

A few minutes later class had officially begun with Asuma writing a few math problems on the board and telling everyone to copy them down and solve them for the rest of the class period.

The class was silent to Sakura's appeal she focused on her work and was able to finish them a bit before the bell rang. She grabbed her paper and quickly turned it in to Asuma Sensei, then heading straight towards the door. Ignoring the pair of brown eyes that were strring at her as she walked out.

After her chemistry class with Orochimaru, Sakura had lunch. She strictly refused to go to the cafeteria knowing well that really wasn't a good place to settle down. Instead she walked out of the school building and sat at the side of the school eating the small lunch she has prepared for herself.

After a few minutes she heard voices coming from the other side of the wall.

"GOD DAMMIT NARUTO WILL YOU STOP IT ALREADY NO ONE CARES ABOUT THE NEW RAMEN PLACE YOU FOUND!"

"I DON'T THINK I WAS TALKING TO YOU PIG!" The voice sounded to be like the blonde hair boy who had knocked her down in the morning.

"WELL NO ONE CARES!" Sakura figured it was the voice of Ino the blonde of was previously arguing with Naruto in their home room class.

"CAN YOU TWO PLEASE STOP SHOUTING!"

"You're all so troublesome" sighed another voice rather lazily thought Sakura.

"Everything is troublesome to you Shikamaru" replied another female voice.

"Well it's true" again replied the boy she figured was Shikamaru.

"Where the hell are Sasuke and Sasori?" Asked the female from the morning her voice sounding agitated. " They were supposed to be here hours ago!"

"Tenten its been just 8 minutes since the bell rang..." Replied a male voice she couldn't recognize.

Then Sakura feeling bad about eavesdropping ,something she had never done and was completely frowned upon in her family, she picked up her things and got up to leave deciding she look for a different spot to stay for the remainder of her lunch.

Just as she got up and started walking towards the entrance she bumped into something hard.

 _"Kami I really need to watch where I'm going!" Thought Sakura._

When she looked up she saw 2 pairs of eyes staring at her.

One belonging to the boy from her class in the morning that she couldn't remember his name and the others being the eyes of her cousin.

She froze.

Her heart started thumping and her palms got sweaty. Would he recognize her? If he did would he turn her in?

As Sakura had all sorts of things popping into her head she never saw the hand outstretched in front of her face until he spoke.

"Did you need help getting up or are you just gonna keep staring at us?" asked the irritated guy from earlier in the morning.

Sakura thought hesitantly but decided against his offer. She quickly gathered her things and stood to leave, that was until Sasori got in her way.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked with a curious expression

"Ww-what?" Stuttered Sakura terrified thinking he had discovered her.

"Have we met anywhere before?" He asked again only this time bit more impatient.

"O-oh umm yeah we have a class together I think" she stammered out hoping that he'd believe her. Just then before Sasori could reply or press on in the matter the group from earlier had appeared around them.

"Sasori, Sasuke there you guys are we were looking fo - hey its you!" Exclaimed Naruto " You're the new girl!"

"Oh no you don't Naruto, the last time you scared the poor girl off!" said Tenten grabbing Naruto by the collar pulling him away from Sakura.

"WHAT THE HELL TENTEN CAN'T YOU SEE IM JUST TRYING TO E NICE!"

"YEAH AND LAST TIME YOU DID THAT SHE RAN OFF CAUSE YOU SCARED HER YOU IDIOT!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT TOMBOY"

" You YOU RAMEN LOVIN FREAK!"

As the group continued to argue they never noticed when Sakura slipped away and hurriedly walked away from the group of loud people. The first to notice was Shikamaru.

"Hey you guys you do know she left right?"

Everyone in the group then noticed that, the petite black haired was, in fact missing from where she was standing.

"How is she able to do that so easily?" Asked Ino very curious as to why the girl kept running away from them so easily.

"Hn maybe cause unlike you guys she's actually quiet" relied Sasuke also very interested into why the girl kept leaving the way she did.

"Don't tell me you're gonna try to woo her into your bed like every other girl?" asked Tenten almost hating that she was friends with a guy like this.

"Maybe Maybe not" replied Sasuke shrugging his shoulders. He had to admit this girl was rather interesting. She certainly didn't care for much of his attention. He decided he'd see exactly what this new was like mentally adding he name in a list of interests in his head.

Ok I've decided to stop here just because it's very late at night and I have bunch to do tomorrow will try and work on the next chapter this week hopefully Saturday I will be able to post next chapter.

Thank you to anyone who is still reading this even after my long absence i will try not to let it happen again! Much love to you all!

-IMMASTEALYOURCOOKIES ;)


End file.
